Mediator Jr
by Emerald.H
Summary: Suze and Jesse's children, Josie, Dominic and Liz are all mediators. And so are Paul's children. So, what happens when Ghosts start causing trouble? You'll find out if you read
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N 'Sup peeps! Okay, this is my FIRST mediator story- no the crossover with Gallagher Girls doesn't count- so no harsh words, kay kay? P.S. Paul is friends with Jesse and Suze {Jesse's still a little cold towards him}, in fact he's married to Kelly- *shudders* Poor Paul- and they have 2 children, Sandra and Zach. P.P.S STILL CAN'T WAIT FOR BOOK 7! :D)**

(Josie's POV)

Beep! Beep! Beep! Stupid alarm... "C'mon, Josie, get up!" Mom shouted. I ignored her and rolled over. SPLASH! I shot up out of bed and glared at my brother. "OH YOU ARE SO DEAD, DOM!" He ran out of the room, with the bucket laughing like crazy. Well, after a nice hot shower, I got dressed and headed downstairs. "Morning Dad." I greeted him after sitting down at the table, he gave me a bright smile. "Morning Princessa." Mom looked at me. "Blueberry, or cereal?" She asked.  
I placed my finger on my chin. "Hmm... Blueberry?" Mom went over to the counter and tossed pancakes on my plate. I stuffed my face as my 8-year-old sister plopped down in a chair. "Pancake or cereal, Liz?" Mom asked her. Liz shrugged and pointed at the Coco Puffs box. "Alright, I gotta go now. See you after work Susannah." I rolled my eyes. I think Dad and Father Dom (retired now) are the only ones who can get away with calling her that. "Goodbye, Elizabeth. Josefina." He gave both me and Liz a kiss on the forehead. "And Josie, please keep both your brother and your sister out of trouble." Dominic (yeah, HE was named after poor Father Dominic) walked in. "Well, the ghost had it coming." Yeah... Mom and Dad are Mediators- well Dad is a former ghost, long story- which means we can: See, speak and punch ghosts. And so can Dom, Liz as well as I. Sandra and Zach Slater are shifters like their father, Paul Slater. Kelly Slater (Paul Slater's wife) isn't a shifter and\or mediator, and she doesn't even know about Paul, her children and my family. Mom gave her son a proud grin. Dad rolled his eyes. "Something you inherited from your mother." Mom punched him on the shoulder. Of course, other than impatience with ghosts, I also inherited my mother's green eyes, but I have Dad's dark hair and olive complexion. Dominic and Liz also have Dad's black hair, dark eyes and complexion. "Hurry up, you don't want to be late for school." Then Mom muttered something about a retired Sister Ernstein under her breath. "Who's driving us?" asked Liz. Carmel-by-the-sea, California doesn't have school transportaion so Mom, Dad or one of the Slaters' drives us to school. "Zach." Liz nodded and picked up her backpack and started double checking for missing books. There was a knock at the door, Dom got up and answered it. "It's Zach!" He called. I scooted the chair back and slung my backpack over my shoulder. "I heard you got your driver's liscence. Lucky!" I told him. Zach rolled his eyes and slung the car keys around his finger. "I suggest Dom and Liz hurry." They showed up at the door just seconds after he said that, and stopped dead when we saw Zach's car. It was a black mustang with dark blue stripes. "It's like Uncle Jake's, only a Mustang!" My brother exclaimed. Sandra was in the passenger seat and was checking her watch. We piled into the backseat. "School, Jeeves!" I said in a snotty-rich voice. Zach and Sandra looked at me with sarcasm and amusement gliting in their eyes. The Slater children don't really like us, just because Kelly said so, they only hang with Dom, Liz and I because we all have the same "gift" as I mentioned before. "Soooo..." said Liz, drawing out the word so it had multiple syllables. Zach and Sandra ignored her. It was only a few minutes from my house to the Mission. "Alright, if nobody's here by 3:35, I'm leaving without you." Zach informed. "Okay." We all said. I got out of the car before remembering something, so I reached out and grabbed Zach's arm. But pratically snatched my arm back when I felt something shock me. Zach turned around and looked at me with a eyebrow raised, clearly asking 'May I help you?'. "I need to ask you a question..." He folded his arms. So I lowered my voice into a whisper. "About our little talent?" He looked at his watch. One of those $2,000 dollar watches. "After school, we're running la-" Zach stopped short, then nodded at oemthing behind me. I turned around, and there stood a little girl no younger than my sister with a small flowing dress and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Oh, and *facepalm* I forgot to mention one thing: She was dead.

**(A\N Not my best, but it's a start! Reviews are welcome! Then again, so are just plain views. :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A\N Hey, I meant to add this in the first chapter,**  
**Josifina: 15 yrs  
Dominic: 12 yrs  
Elizabeth: 8 yrs**

**Zach: 16 yrs  
Sandra: 15 yrs, few months older than Josifina.**  
**So yeah, you may read now)**

* * *

**(Zach's POV)**

I let out a sigh as the ghost's eyes grew wide as she spotted us looking straight at us. "Josie, this one's all yours." I told her as I turned around to catch up with more sane people. I felt a tug on my backpack, and saw Josie had grabbed the backpack and slung me around so I faced her... This is so embarrassing. "Oh no, you're going to help me with this one and not run off like last time with your sister," she hissed. "And I'm sure you don't care, but I had to spend the entire night listening to Mom and Dad- especially Dad- rant about how dangerous that was with no backup."  
Don't ask why, but I felt somewhat hurt about her comment. I told her to just leave the ghost alone, did she listen? No, she went ahead and started a fight.  
"Josie-" I began but she cut me off. "Oh no, don't you 'Josie' me!" My eyes darted around, people were starting to look. "Josie," I whispered as Sister Robinson marched towards us. "We'll continue this later." That recieved a glare. If looks could kill.  
"Zachary Slater and Josifina De Silva, what are you two doing?" Sister Robinson demanded. "It's only eight o'clock and you're already fighting. Detention!" Both mine and Josie's mouth fell open. Sandra facepalmed herself while Dom shook his head and Liz whispered something to her brother. "Yes, Sister Robinson." Josie and I replied as we marched to our lockers. Sandra had placed a hand on her hip. "What was that all about?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Just another problem."

**(Elizabeth's POV)**

I watched Josie throw open her locker then glare at Zach as she passed him on her way to Ms. Carol's. Dom chatted with his friends as they too walked to class. Soon, the breezeway was empty. I sighed, as I walked to class by myself. Well, kinda.  
"Hi." said the ghost. I stopped and turned to face her. "Hi. Um, can I help you?" I asked politly just like Daddy taught me. The ghost suddenly stopped. "What's your name?" I asked as she stared at nothing.  
"My name is, Penny." she replied. Now, why does her name sound like I've heard it before? "I want to know why nobody can see me." Penny continued. I opened my mouth. She was my age or a year older, and I didn't want to be rude as I said, "Well, uh, Penny, that's because you're a...a..." How do I put this? "Er, ghost." She looked at me odd when I said this. "Um, can't you say that in english?" Woah, did I just speak spanish and not know it? Wow. "I said... It may because you're a... Ghost." Penny blinked when I said this. "Then how come you can see me?" she asked. "That's because I'm a mediator, so is Josie, Dom and my parents." I explained. Explaining what I am just falls out of my mouth. Well, when I talk to ghosts, never... Normal people. "Mediator." Penny slowly repeated. "That's right," I said. "So is there any reason you think that may be keeping you here?" I shuffled through my books as I talked.  
"Um, yes, it's my dog. I couldn't find him before it happened." Penny answered. I kept my eyes on the class door as I took my time walking. "I even checked in the shed, but he wasn't there." Aaaand, we're here. I smiled at Penny. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Penny looked sad as I opened the door and made both a actual and mental note: Find Penny's dog. "One more thing: His name is Scooby." Penny suddenly added as the door shut behind me. Note 2: The dog's name is Scooby. "Morning Mrs. Doris." I told her as I sat between my friends, Tina and Nose Picking Nate. "Morning, Elizabeth." Mrs. Doris said and turned around to the chalkboard. "Now we may begin. Open your books to chapter 6." I did as Mrs. Doris told us to, but I still kept thinking about why I felt like I saw Penny (and heard her name too) before. I'm gonna ask Josie later.

**(A\N I hope this was a good chapter, I was trying to make Penny sound mysterious and Liz sound like a 8 year old. Anyways, I also need a little help with something: Should I write a Mediator\Princess Diaries crossover, or a Mediator\Night World crossover? The poll's up on my profile. PEACE OUT!**)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Dominic's POV)**

Josie, Liz, Zach and Sandra were already waiting at Zach's car when I exited the Mission. "About time, Dom." Josie snapped. And from the glares she was getting from Zach, they probably just had another fight. Aww, they're acting like a married couple already **XD**  
Not that Dad is going to let Josefina marry a Slater anyways. Or Mom. Or Paul. Especially Kelly- WE'RE GETTING OFF TRACK HERE, PEOPLE! "_¿Cuál es el problema ahora?_"I asked Josie.  
"_Ninguno de su negocio_." She snapped.  
"_Aquí estamos ir nuevo __…_" Liz mumbled as she climbed into the mustang. Our- Josie and I- glaring match was interrupted by Sandra asking, "What the f**k are you two saying?!"  
"Nothing." We barked at the same time. Which, annoyed Josie even more. "You know what? I'll just ask Sasha for a ride." Josie said as she headed off in search of Mom's best friends' daughter. Err, Ceecee and Adam if you were wondering.  
"Way to go, Zach." Sandra muttered and climbed into the car. So he and Josie _did_ have an argument. I wonder what it was about.

* * *

**(Elizabeth's POV)**

The whole car-ride was quiet. Dom just stared out the window, Sandra had her arms crossed and glared out her window, and Zach just kept his eyes on the road. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat.  
Penny had shown up during lunch, and now I was thinking about asking Dad for help. I'd ask Mom, but uh… You should know why.  
Zach suddenly slammed on the breaks almost throwing me forwards if I hadn't been buckled. "Alright, you're home. Get lost." Cranky much? Dom and I stepped out of the car and ran up to the porch before Zach turned us into pancakes.  
The only car parked in the driveway was Dad's. I just want to get this over with.

* * *

**(Sandra's POV)**

We arrived home not long after dropping the De Silva's off.  
"Hey, Daddy." I said after walking into the huge living room and dropping my backpack on the table. "Hello, Sandra. What's wrong with your brother?"  
I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "Just another argument with that De Silva girl." Dad shook his head. Then muttered something along the lines of "Better spare himself the heartbreak." Whatever the heck that means.  
Rolling my eyes yet again, I went to my room and was greeted by yet another ghost. Except this one was freaking _hot_. "Hello, Sandra Slater." And how in the world does this sexy ghost know my name?!

* * *

**(A\N Err… Short and possibly lame, but I can't help it. !Writer's Block error! Is all I can say. Please leave positive reviews.**  
**Translation:**_**"¿Cuál es el problema ahora?"**_** means "What is the problem now?"**  
**"**_**Ninguno de su negocio**_**"**** means "None of your business."**  
**"**_**Aquí estamos ir nuevo**_**"**** means "Here we go again")**


End file.
